


Falling for the Girl of Your Dreams

by CubanelleFatalii



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this because I am sad and gay I guess, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanelleFatalii/pseuds/CubanelleFatalii
Summary: Madotsuki meets and falls for the girl of her dreams, but the problem is that this girl is quite literally in her dreams.





	1. Prologue

Pointless.

That’s all that Madotsuki felt. Her life was pointless. She, herself, was pointless. She had tried to find something that would make her happy. For a while, she had enjoyed a game series called “Mother” to a point, but soon she found herself only completing the games out of obligation and then selling them out of necessity to stay alive and pay off the rent in her bare-bones low income apartment. She had kept one game, “Nasu”, in case she ever wanted to do _something_ , but the chance of Madotsuki feeling motivated to do anything was dwindling further and further these days.

Madotsuki could vaguely recall at one point trying to get a job - _wanting_ to get a job. But she simply did not have the energy. She could barely stomach the thought of going outside of her bedroom, much less going outside and working on a regular day to day basis. Every time she stood up, she just felt so _tired._ So horribly, deathly, tired. It was pointless, anyways. Madotsuki never could afford going to college and she didn’t have any prior work experience. No one would hire her. Another reason not to even try. Another reason why she felt that she just couldn’t try.

She had no life, she had no job. She was living off of what little she had saved, and that would run out soon enough. 

Then, that would just be it.

No more Madotsuki.

She would wither away, hungry and cold, and just let her pointless, pathetic, tragic life end once and for all. She’s not scared at this point. Sad may not even be the correct word for her either. She’s apathetic to it all. If she dies and no one remembers her, then that’s just how it will happen. As it is, Madotsuki is barely even living in the first place.

She never leaves her apartment. She has no energy. No reason. There’s nothing left for her to do all day, but sleep.

So, exhausted,

_Madotsuki sleeps._

 


	2. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki starts to explore the dream world.

The first time Madotsuki went to bed only to awake back in her own room, she was confused. It wasn’t until she turned on her television and was greeted with an eyeball that she truly understood. She wasn’t awake at all.

She was still secluded. She was safe by her lonesome.

In fact, she felt better when she was asleep than when she was awake. Madotsuki felt more alive when her body was in statis. She didn’t feel as empty inside. She felt curious. She felt like she could maybe even…

Madotsuki opened the door.

There, she stepped out in the great unknown. Many doors awaited her, but she did not feel afraid to open them all.

Everywhere she journeyed, she was met with new sights, new colors, new sounds, new strange imagery that only her very subconscious could dare create.

The first effect she found was a bicycle. Huh. Madotsuki hadn’t ridden one of these in years. She doesn’t even own one in her waking life. She took it and began to ride it.

 

_She was having fun._

 

But as she rides around, hitting colored pads on the ground and venturing through a world that perhaps mirrored her own, she begins to meet other people. Or maybe, she couldn’t quite call them people. They ignored her, for the most part, and they didn’t look like her either. There was a purple figure without a face she noticed, and a few women with beaks where their noses should have been. There was a person whose head looked like a giant red **e** and someone whose head looked like a type of fan and _was that a flute?_

It was! Madotsuki grabbed onto the flute and watched it disappear before her very eyes. That was unfair. Madotsuki wanted to play that flute. 

She focused her attention, trying to think of where it could have possibly gone. And in the back of her mind she found… something.

 

**Effects: 2/24 Found**

**-Bicycle**

**-Flute**

 

Madotsuki smiled to herself as she mentally selected the flute. Her bicycle vanished beneath her as a flute materialized in her hands. She played it for a bit, strolling around until a pang of hunger hit her stomach, causing her to jolt awake.

Dream fresh in her mind, Madotsuki rushed to her desk and wrote down all of her experiences.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Madotsuki found herself in the same dream world as before. Checking the back of her mind, she could see the same menu from yesterday. 

**Effects: 2/24 Found**

**-Bicycle**

**-Flute**

 

A new sense of determination coursed through Madotsuki. 

Now, she has a reason to keep going. 

She was going to collect all of the effects. Nothing else mattered to her as much as this. 

 

Only once she's done, then can she finally die.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki meets a cute grill

It had been about a week, or maybe a few, of having the recurring dream before she picked the door that lead to the Snow World. Madotsuki loved her dreams, every inch she found herself able to explore further, she did. However, she wouldn’t typically describe their worlds as beautiful. Interesting? Definitely. But, the most “stunning” environments she had stumbled across before this was merely a room full of lamp-posts and some dark woods (however, the sight of a dead green man on the roads did put quite the damper to her mood). None of this was the case with the Snow World. It was crisp, clean, and refreshing. It was beautiful. Madotsuki found herself walking for what seemed like hours through the snow until she stumbled across some igloos, though found nothing of note except for a sleeping girl that she just couldn’t shake awake no matter what.

Madotsuki kept her head high. There had to be something of some note here. Her prayers were answered when she set her eyes on a ghost-like figure. After walking over, she gingerly touched the woman’s shoulder then checked the back of her mind once more.

 

**Effects: 9/24 Found**

**-Bicycle**

**-Flute**

**-Lamp**

**-Umbrella**

**-Stoplight**

**-Frog**

**-Witch**

**-Knife**

**-Yuki-onna**

 

After transforming into the Snow Woman to test it out for a bit, Madotsuki smiled and unequipped it. She was glad to have had found something to help out with her little ‘personal project’. But as she decided to try to find the door to the Nexus again, Madotsuki spotted another, lone igloo. There, inside, looked to be a portal of some sort. Curiously, Madotsuki stuck her foot in, then braced herself as she felt her body being transported elsewhere in a flash.

If Madotsuki had thought that the Snow World was the most beautiful area in her dreamland, then Madotsuki finding the Pink Sea was love at first sight. Everything about it was at its most inviting. A paradise of sorts. The snow she loved so much now took on a soft pinkish hue, and she was surrounded by a sea of pastel colors - though pink was at its most prominent. Even better, she found a lovely little balloon that teleported her into the sea when she grabbed hold of it. Wading through the water, Madotsuki found another balloon that lifted her into the sky and dropped her safely onto the a new land after she had finished her joyride. There, Madotsuki found a giant… party popper? Well, that’s the way it looked to her anyways. But since there was an entrance, she decided to explore this further.

Madotsuki could not believe her eyes. Inside the large cone was a sweet looking pink room, with an even sweeter looking young woman inside. There was something special about her, Madotsuki noted almost instantly. Though, what made her so special in Madotsuki's mind was how she didn’t appear special at all. Beautiful, yes. But not… special. What intrigues Madotsuki the most about her was how she was gazing at an average-looking human being. Like her. She wasn’t like the girl with the six arms, nor was she akin to the girl who vanished. No, she’s a completely normal non-non-chromatic girl.

 

“Hello?” Madotsuki tries, looking right at her.

But the woman shies away, the only indication that she even heard Madotsuki was how her eyes quickly shifted towards her, then away again. She even walks away from Madotsuki, ignoring her to stare at the wall instead.

“I really like your room.” Madotsuki tries again.

Nothing.

“My name is Madotsuki.” Another try.

Still nothing.

Madotsuki awkwardly side-steps and look at the young woman’s profile.

“You’re very pretty.” 

It was true. This lady was simply gorgeous to Madotsuki. She was a tall woman with long, flowing silky blonde hair tied high up in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, soft pink flushed cheeks and cute clothes. Her naturally flushed cheeks seemed to redden a tiny bit when she heard what Madotsuki had said, but maybe that was just Madotsuki’s imagination.

“You have a lot of books. Do you read a lot?”

Predictably, Nothing. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. I just like your room, is all. It has more stuff in it than my room.” Madotsuki comments, looking around.

The woman ignored her, walking to whatever side of the room she was not on. Madotsuki would have felt hurt if she wasn’t just so intrigued. She walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch. And _wow._ The whole room seemed to change! It was amazing!

“This is really cool-” Madotsuki started before glancing at the woman. Her eyes were wide and she seemed pale. Frightened.

 

Oh.

Oh _no._

 

Immediately, she flipped the lights back on.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I won’t do that again.” She babbled. The young woman said nothing, only bit her lip nervously.

“...Are you okay?”

No response.

 

“Okay. I’m… going to go now. But, I’ll be back later. If that’s okay.” Madotsuki said. The woman only glanced at her a bit as she stepped out.

 

Madotsuki searched and searched, but it seemed she had seen everything there was in the Snow World. From the lone (thankfully sane) Toriningen to a bed that didn’t seem to do much when she tried sleeping in it. Maybe something would happen next time she tried it?

Oh well. Calling her adventure done for the time being, Madotsuki pinched herself awake.


	4. Effective Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madotsuki shows off a bit lol

Usually once Madotsuki was sure that she had explored an area all the way through, she didn’t go back to it. But there was something just nagging at Madotsuki all day when she ate and tidied up a bit. _Go back to the Snow World._ It said. _Go find her again._

She wasn’t sure why she had such strong feelings about this. Maybe it was because of the poor first impression she had left yesterday. Maybe it was her super irrational and definitely one-sided attraction to the woman. Well, it had to be one-sided. Why would anyone like someone as sad and dull as Madotsuki, who just slept all day instead of doing anything?

Madotsuki pushed those thoughts out of her mind and crawled into bed again. When she ‘awoke’ she practically ran to the purple door near the bottom of the Nexus and dashed into the Snow World. She sifted through the snow on her bike until she found the igloo with the portal again. Quickly, she found the balloon from yesterday, changed into a frog, then found the other ballon. Changing back to normal, she forced herself to calm down and enter the mysterious woman’s house at an average pace. 

 

“Hello?” Madotsuki called.

The woman jolted ever-so-slightly. She still refused to look Madotsuki in the eye, but at least turned her head a bit to her. Her expression was almost neutral, if the small widening in her eyes didn’t give away her surprise. She spared a quick glance at Madotsuki and tilted her head as if to say ‘ _Wait, you actually came back?’._

This made Madotsuki smile, even when the woman then avoided her gaze and looked around once again. Focusing her eyes anywhere but Madotsuki. 

Well, to Madotsuki progress was progress. And for some reason this had become maybe almost as important a mission to her as collecting all the effects. Which, by the way,

 

“I wanted to show you something. I think it’s neat.”

The woman turned slightly and looked at Madotsuki out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m not too sure if you can go outside. But, I wanted to show you. There are these things out in this world. Sometimes they’re items, sometimes they’re people or animals. But when you touch them, you get something called an effect. It gives you something, or transforms you in some way… I like them.” Madotsuki babbled. The woman blinked.

“Here, it’s like this. I found a bicycle in another place and now I can…” The bicycle materialized underneath her, “Just do this!”

If the woman was impressed, she didn’t show it. She only walked over to the small pink beanbag and sat on it. Her eyes were subtly shifted towards Madotsuki though, but her face remained with that slightly nervous, tight-lipped expression.

“Yeah, the bicycle isn’t too amazing in hindsight. The flute doesn’t do much either, but, I like it.” On cue, the bike disappeared and Madotsuki was playing a few notes on a flute.

“Oh, this one’s a bit weird.” She continued, not even sure if the woman was listening. Suddenly, her head was replaced with a lamp. She was about to flick the lights when she suddenly remembered her nervous that had made the girl yesterday and stopped herself. Abort, Madotsuki, abort.

Something told her that the woman wouldn’t appreciate the stoplight either and if she chose the umbrella or the yuki-onna it would rain or snow. That would be a bad impression.

“Hmm. Some of these are bad. But how about this?” Madotsuki’s head turned into a frog. She hopped in place in a bit.

The corners of the woman’s mouth twitched upwards. Madotsuki would have been positively beaming if not for the fact that, well, she currently had a frog head. Maybe she should do something more simple for her next showcase.

 

Madotsuki equipped her knife.

Immediately, the woman shot up from the beanbag and stared at Madotsuki with wide, scared eyes. She took a few steps back, holding up her hands in surrender.

 

“W-Wait, do you think I’m…?” Madotsuki watched in horror before equipping the weapon and showing the woman her palms, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I wouldn’t hurt you.” she backtracked quickly.

Real nice, Madotsuki. You made the girl you were trying to befriend fear for her life. _Real fucking nice._

Slowly, the woman gave a barely visible nod and quietly sat in the beanbag again. She looked up at Madotsuki with her brilliant blue eyes.

 

Oh god she was actually looking at her. Madotsuki felt herself forget to breathe. She blushed and coughed slightly before grinning at the woman, silently thanking whatever God made her forgive her for randomly pulling a knife.

“Some of the other effects I have aren’t the best, but I have one more that’s good… I wanted to save this for last. It’s all I have right now, but there’s fifteen more somewhere in the world. I’ll keep showing them to you if you’d like.”

 

A tiny nod. Madotsuki barely even caught.

 

“I’m really glad.” Madotsuki breathed.

The young woman’s cheeks flushed a bit.

“Okay, without further ado…” Madotsuki grinned, before her pink sweatshirt was replaced with a black gown and a witch’s hat.

The woman tilted her head, then parted her lips a bit when Madotsuki began to hover in the air. She eyed the broom, then Madotsuki, then the broom, the Madotsuki.

“I think it’s really great, too. I got it from a scary tree.” Madotsuki laughed. The woman looked away, a small smile on her face.

“I’m going to go now. I want to collect all of these. But, I’ll see you again?”

 

A small nod.

 

“Right. I’ll see you again, then.” Madotsuki practically zoomed out of the woman’s house on her broom to hide her red face. When she was far enough away, she allowed herself to break out into the biggest grin.

She’ll keep collecting those effects. For herself. And now, for that woman, too.


	5. Small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poniko's probably a furry :/

Every day she would stop by. Of course, the woman never actually talked to her, but her small reactions were just enough to keep Madotsuki coming.

Her little smiles, the slight tilts of her head, the tiny little nods of response and approval she would give. 

Madotsuki loved all of it. She loved everything about this girl, even though she hadn’t spoken a word.

She got into a habit of telling the woman all about the dreamworld.

 

_“And after I fell asleep, I woke up in this descending staircase with tons of long arms and hands next to it. Downstairs there was a fire that I put out with the umbrella. I told you that causes rain, right? Which is why I never showed it to you?”_

_A classic, small nod._

_“Oh, good. I put the fire out and found some kind of a warehouse with -  get this - a poop monster with a huge mouth!” Madotsuki omitted the part where there was also a huge pile of blood. No need for that._

_The woman cracked a tiny smile._

_“Well, I caught it. And it gave me… this!”_

_Madotsuki’s twin braids vanished as the top of her head turned into a hairdo that resembled a pile of poop, complete with flies buzzing around it. At least, they both hoped it was still actually hair._

_That had actually earned a little giggle from the woman. Madotsuki could have sworn her chest nearly burst with joy at the mere sound._

 

Sure, she was repeating herself due to her constant writing in her dream journal, but the woman was taking up most of it these days anyways if she was honest.

 

“Hello?” Madotsuki called when she entered the house, the woman looked up and gave her a shy grin.

“I wanted to show you something. This one might be my new favorite.” Madotsuki announced proudly. 

The woman cocked her head at her. She hadn’t said the words ‘favorite’ in relation to an effect since the day she had showed her the witch effect. And the poop hair. But that was about a few days ago and the woman is pretty sure that Madotsuki was just pulling a fast one on her with that. 

So, she watched intently as before her eyes, Madotsuki’s hair shortened and two cat ears popped out of her head all the while she grew a pink fluffy tail.

“The place where I found this was crazy, but I love it.” The woman said before she stuck out her hand (paw) and meowed.

The woman’s face flushed a bit as she stepped forward and eyed Madotsuki’s new look.

 

“...Cute.” she said. And Madotsuki’s heart stopped.

 

_“Cute.” She said._

 

_She said._

 

_She talked._

 

_She talked!_

 

_She talked!!!_

 

“You… can…” Madotsuki grinned at her. The woman’s face got even redder and she gave a short nod.

“Yes.” She said, before biting her lip and fiddling with her hands.

“I… can talk. The cat effect is… it’s…” The woman’s face was a tomato now, she hid her face in her hands, “It’s really cute!”

Madotsuki laughed softly, tilting her head, “I’m glad you think so.”

“Poniko.” The woman said quietly. Her voice was hushed and a bit crackly from not being used in so long.

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name… is Poniko.” Poniko clarified, cheeks still burning.

“Poniko.” Madotsuki repeated, the name lingering on her tongue after it was said. She then gave into her joy, positively beaming and holding out a hand for Poniko to grab. Which she hesitantly did. Madotsuki noted that her hand was sweaty with nerves, but she didn’t mind. It was a comforting reassurance for Madotsuki to know that the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on was still human.

“You have a very pretty name, Poniko.” She said.

“...You do too, Madotsuki. You have a beautiful name.” Poniko said in her quiet voice as Madotsuki internally screamed with pure delight at hearing Poniko say her name.

 

Poniko’s eyes flitted about nervously as she debated something internally before speaking again, “...Did you know that your name means ‘windowed’? I find it funny how your sweatshirt reflects that.” 

Madotsuki looked at her with surprise, “I didn’t know that? You knew that?” 

Poniko looked away in embarrassment before continuing, “Um. Your name… can also mean ‘aperture’.

“Like a camera?” 

“I suppose… like a camera.”

 

Poniko was looking at Madotsuki with a sort of awed expression. Was she expected to be made fun of? Madotsuki cringed at the thought. 

“I like hearing you speak, Poniko. Thank you.” Madotsuki said, which flustered the other woman.

Poniko gave a small nod and a shy smile in response.

“Oh, I feel myself waking up now,” Madotsuki said disappointedly. She wanted to stay and talk to Poniko for longer, “But, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“...See you tomorrow, Madotsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic on the site! I'm not expecting a lot of people to read this, but if you are, then thank you so much!!! I've never really shared my writing with people before, so anonymously on the internet seemed like a fine place to start! :P


End file.
